Antichrist Meeting No1
by Werewolf String Quartet
Summary: What happens when your friendly neighbourhood Antichrist meets your creepy kid neighbourhood Antichrist?


**Good Omens belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I own neither.**

* * *

><p>"Hullo. Who're you?"<p>

Adam Young bent down to the small brunette boy standing there, looking lost. He felt familiar, like Adam should have known him. But that's not possible, for as long as Adam remembered he had never met a boy quite like the boy standing in front of him before.

"Jesse Turner."

"Right, Jesse. How are you here? Where are your parents?"

Jesse frowned, hugging himself. "I left."

"You left." Adam repeated in disbelief. The boy didn't seem older than twelve, and was clearly American*. There was no way a boy of eleven (maybe) would be able to get to the mother country without his parents, nor would parents just let a boy leave in an unfamiliar country, right? (Adam determinedly forgot about what _he _was up to when he was eleven). "How'd you leave?"

Jesse turned away miserably. "I shouldn't tell."

"Well, it's okay with me. I'll believe anything you tell me about you." But you won't believe anything I tell you about _my _life, Adam thought wryly.

"I'm half demon."

_Well,_ Adam thought vaguely, _that was blunt. _

"I'm eleven years old, and I'm half demon. I didn't know until these two men came and told me. Then I got rid of a demon by telling it to go. I turned an angel into an action figure, but then I put it back, I put everything back. The men told me that the angels and demons are in a war, and I'm part of it. They said it was too dangerous for me to stay with my parents, so I left. But I got sick of Australia. "

Adam frowned "they shouldn't have told you that."

"They're right."

Alright, now everything was too close for Adam's comfort. Strange kid with powers. _Strange eleven year old kid with powers. Strange eleven year old kid with powers who was supposed to be a part of a war between angels and demons._

Yeah, way too close.

"Right," Adam stood up, holding out his hand for the kid. "You mind going to my house for a bit? We could have some tea. Or, I dunno, coke or something."

Jesse nodded, and with a little displacement of air, they were gone.

Adam's flat was in London, and as he appeared into his living room, he saw Dog happily bouncing over to him, only to pause and look between Adam and Jesse in confusion.

Well, that certainly proves some things.

"Jesse, did the men _tell _you what you were?" Adam asked, hoping and against hope that Jesse didn't know**.

"No."

Adam knelt down "now, I'm going to take it on faith from here onwards. I think you are what I am. First things first, are you adopted?"

Jesse nodded, "but I met my real mother before. She was possessed."

Adam winced "alright then. Well, I'm Adam Young. I'm your friendly neighbourhood Antichrist, and I think you are too."

"Oh." Jesse seems oddly undisturbed by this, but then again, Adam remembered, he hadn't been disturbed by this fact either.

"Right, now can you tell me more about this demon-angel war?"

It turns out Jesse can't, however that was hardly a problem as Aziraphale turned up within a few minutes.

"Adam-" he began frantically, before swinging his head around seeing Jesse. Then, Aziraphale proceeded to deflate like a balloon left in the midsummer heat.

"Aziraphale," Adam greeted warmly. He didn't like to snap, but he didn't like to greet people _too _warmly, either. It made him feel like his father. "Where's Crowley?"

Aziraphale frowned (people had been frowning an awful lot of late, Adam noted) "he had business in the States. He was muttering something about deals and a mystical gun, as well as Lucifer, which is why I had to see you."

"They said something about Lucifer," Jesse butted in, "but I don't know what they were talking about. They also want me to fight, but I'm not going to." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Good, dear" Aziraphale replied absently, before turning his attention back to Adam. "Well, it appears Lucifer had risen, and the Apocalypse is in motion. Again." He added worriedly.

Adam bristled "well," he snapped, "I'm not going to do anything about it. I told you guys I'm out when I stopped the _first_ Apocalypse, remember?"

"Yes, yes." Aziraphale returned hastily, "it's just it appears Jesse here is going to be the next Antichrist, and we-as in the Heavenly Host-have inclination to think Lucifer will attempt to, er, _persuade _him to do his bidding. Not to mention the fact that, to be crude, Jesse is what you would call a time bomb. Without the proper training, he may accidently end the world himself."

"What?" Jesse shrieked.

"Oh dear." Aziraphale said faintly, "he never knew?"

"No." Adam returned shortly "And what do you mean, he needs training? I didn't need training."

"Well, and I mean no offence, Adam, but without training you accidently turned a nuclear reactor into a lemon drop and rose Atlantis."

Adam huffed, "yes, and he accidently turned an angel into an action figure, and he fixed it."

"You trained yourself, after you ended the Apocalypse. Jesse may not have that option."

Adam paused, and nodded slowly.

Aziraphale sighed with this great big look of relief, and disappeared.

Adam turned towards Jesse, "alright, Jesse. Antichrist 101 begins bright and early Monday morning, be sure to bring a pencil, paper, and your power. You can take the spare bedroom."

And with that, he went to make himself some tea.

And so, bright and early on Monday morning, Jesse woke up, took a pencil, some paper, and his power, and met up with Adam in the living room.

After a few weeks, it became obvious that Jesse hardly need any lessons. Meanwhile, in that few weeks, there was a nine point two earthquake in Rome, hail and fire rain from the sky, and a girl's eyes turned black and she attacked her French teacher while shouting something that sounds like either Latin or Ancient Sumerian. In Latin, the approximate translation is 'bow down to Hell, or prepare to meet your inevitable doom,' which obviously stirred up some concern. In Ancient Sumerian, the approximate translation is 'my bacon likes drugs, and the spotted platypus wants poo,' which is obviously not as concerning as the first translation.

Within a few _months_, the raining fire stopped, but demon attacks go up like an over fueled spaceship. Adam worried that this time the world might not make it. But then the rest of Them came for a visit, and Pepper got along famously with Jesse, and they reminded Adam that if the world dies, at least he can put some of it back. Not to mention the fact he can probably teleport everyone he'd ever cared about to another, apocalypse-less dimension***.

And then, one day, it all stops. And the world slowly but surely settles back to normal.

Adam is there when Jesse goes back home. It isn't a tearful goodbye in the airport. It is Jesse hugging Adam around the middle, promising they'll keep in touch, and then disappearing.

Somehow, it was better than an airport goodbye.

_**End**_

* * *

><p>*Unfortunately, Adam had never gone to the strange and mysterious world that is America, which is actually quite stupid considering the fact it is 2009, and being the Antichrist, he should be able to simply pop himself over there whenever he felt like it.<p>

**It would be a relief if there is a second Antichrist in this world; after all, it is a bit boring being the only one in the world. Or so Adam thought before. Now, knowing Jesse's full tale, he finds himself wishing that he was the only one more and more.

***To be perfectly honest, Adam never thought of it like that. He'd have to look into it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an revised version of the original Antichrist Meeting No1. I actually took the time to edit it, although many people won't be able to realise such things. It was some pretty small editing. <strong>


End file.
